(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel open bottom seat assembly for invalids and for use in conjunction with a facility, such as a toilet.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Handicapped people all have encountered many difficulties in using facilities, and particularly invalids who are demembered or who have to use a wheelchair to displace themselves. In particular, they experience great difficulty and require assistance from another person when using a facility such as a toilet, bathtub, shower, etc. Very few devices have been heretofore provided to help such handicapped people. Often, in bathrooms, the only device which is provided is a handlebar secured to a wall close to the facility so that certain persons can support themselves by using their arms. However, if such person cannot use his arms, he cannot utilize the facility on his own.